


副队长，指示应该插哪里【3】R-15

by uimal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 警探组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uimal/pseuds/uimal





	副队长，指示应该插哪里【3】R-15

前方案发现场聚集了附近的邻里和记者正在围观此一起的仿生人杀人事件。醉酒驾车的汉克正在减慢行速。目测还有52米即将到达目的地。康纳早已想望向在一旁的汉克的脸容。他撇着头，深深望着那刚刚未能所见的侧脸，心渐渐沉浸并陶醉下去了。回想起刚刚那令自己心速加快的感觉，那剧烈得不真实，那不像自己身体为欲望而不停摆弄摇摆着的身体。刚刚前的剧烈，而现在正平静地遗留在自己的大腿间。从自己下体至双腿间，并着脚坐在副驾驶位上一路都有种异样感，但也不是不适，只是有种粘滑和湿润感...

这种感觉，既真实又虚幻...

一路上，看见汉克醉酒驾车并十分专著严肃地开车，见这样状态的汉克，康纳实在不敢去撇一脸去认真看汉克。路上，康纳都按照预设的姿势正直坐在车上并直视前方，生怕自己有一丝举动会打扰的这位醉驾的人士。

回想起当时刚从Jimmy‘s Bar后门出来后，汉克就不停地嚷嚷要开车，要尽最快去到达案发现场。根本不听自己的劝阻和建议，说什么“公交车和打车都要等要钱还要慢。我自己车我自己开破了是我车的光荣，没开破是我的光荣。。”康纳实在是没办法跟它掰，汉克难得终于愿意去了，自己也只能妥协上车一同去案发现场。

回想到这些，这来的一路上真的是有惊无险啊，现在距离目的地只差38米。现在的举动已经不再对汉克造成安全上的威胁，面对自己腿间的粘稠感，手不自觉向着大腿隔着裤子触摸着这种异常特殊的液体。其实自己也清楚这是一种怎样的液体。在他穿回裤子前，右手双指轻滑过自己大腿内侧的粘液，双指轻触口舌带丝，几秒间分析出成分与名称。但是到现在，脑里却依然悬挂着 '异样感' 几个字在它脑里挥之不去。这种问题康纳从自己里找不出答案，头转向自己一旁的汉克，试图从他细微的表情中寻找答案。汉克一声坏笑般的鼻音“呵”并翻了个白眼望向一旁的窗边。

汉克自然早就从开始就看透康纳的想法，仿生人这种稚嫩的垃圾塑料的想法就像个不谙世事的巨婴。恐怕设计出这种机器人也是个大门不出，二门不进的程序员吧，如此简单的人情世故也没搞懂。但面对坐在自己一旁的康纳那执念视线自己实在是有点不耐烦，随口抛了句：“你手下捂住那些只不过是人类的交流方式之一，（案件）完事后再到一处去擦吧。” 

“嗯。”康纳若有若无的声音回应道。

语毕，车子已经到达案发现场了。  
汉克立即进入工作状态，考虑到案件，吩咐了康纳坐在车里待命，并走向案件现场。  
随即汉克正在渐行渐远，康纳对于汉克的命令迟疑了片刻，决定无视。整理心情，走出车外，暂时放下腿间的异样感完成属于警用仿生人称号的任务.......

 

 

下一话就是肉！


End file.
